Lose
by field innocence
Summary: Hinata had three miscarriage and now she had taken Naruto to fill her cracking heart, while Sasuke lies behind her back. Naruto is willing to do anything to make her happy but must force Sasuke out of the picture AU Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Might change it to make the way I want it.

**Warning:** Bad grammar and sentance, but im still trying.

* * *

_Heart Broken and Shatter_

Walking down the street, upon a certain street, there was a lonely young-looking lady, with her wet umbrella. Darkness approached faster than she imagine. Even she didn't notice the hollow cloud that sucked up the clear dark blue sky that was suppose to be her guide of hope. They were her stars. Her 'role-playing' children she likes to call them. Every night she would walk out from her house and enjoy her 'children' dance for her as flashing image of her cruel past covers up. No one knows of her night walk, but it doesn't really matter nor is it concern to anyone. This is her garden or nursing room, she loves her children.

But this time, they did not show up. She should have know.

Whenever rough rain seal itself on the sky without permission, bad news strikes her, just like lightning. This wouldn't be her first bad-news, a lot have strike her aching heart and everything that she loves.

_'I don't want to go home,'_ she told herself after she immediately cease her legs, '_I'm scare,'_ again she force her legs to stop, but the cold wind blew hard on her body, forcing her to continue her walk back home.

"P-Please don't make me," her heart was pounding, legs shivers, lips shaking uncontrollably, and her mind thinking of her devastating past, "P-Please....." but instead of obeying her mouth, she obey nature and proceed her walk back home.

There she walked alone, but not quit as alone. There he was. Watching her as she quietly walk.

The boy saw her and wondered as she silently passed her by. He was about to ignore her but once again, the wind blew another creature from his place. The boy was force to show his face on this frighten lady.

"Oh, hello there. Are you alone?" she asked him softly, giving him comfort with her umbrella, "Why are you alone?" she slowly kneel to his level before his solemn expression was turn again.

The boy saw something from this strange lady's face that his heart pounded. It wasn't love, but more like 'want' and 'fear'. The boy kept his eye away from the lady and took a step back, which made the lady a bit sad for scaring the small thing.

"I'm sorry if I scare you," her voice had sorrow and weakness. Before she could stand, she quickly notice his clothes, "Why are you wearing these clothes? Their too big for you," than she glanced every direction around her and saw no one in sight. Than she began to notice that the lonely boy is truly alone.

At that second, she thought of an old child's saying 'Finds 'a' keeper, lose 'a' wepper', it's an old saying but the lady want to use it. She feel drawn to this unfortunate child. For once, do one bad thing, not bad but something good as well.

"Come with me, and I'll give you some dissent clothes," she smile and reach her hand to the boy.

The young fellow hesitated, but once he saw that bright smile, he took her hand and follow wherever she go.

XXXXXXXX Six blocks laterXXXXXX

They arrive home, but after taking the first step on the front porch, the boy halt, "What's wrong?" the young woman asked in pity yet worry that the boy might change his mind that he doesn't want to come home with her.

"Do you live alone?" the boy finally spoke for the first time.

The lady stare at him confuse, "No I don't. It's only me and my husband, no one else," she was about to question him but she drop that out of her mind.

"Okay," the boy directly gaze strongly at the door and held the lady's hand tightly that she turn to stare at him.

"Is something wrong?" she kneel down to his level and try to wake him from his hypnosis, "Are you okay?" she began to feel fear at the boy's expression.

More wind blew rough with no care of living being or care at all of mankind. Everyone are suppose to be inside for a reason. The young felt the wind and suddenly remember the rain that was suppose to bring bad news. She quickly dig inside her pocket and scramble the key. Her hands were shaking as darkness grew anger with less patient of it's victim. She found the right key and press it on top of the lock, she miss, than drop it accidently. For a second on the ground, the boy open the door with ease. The lady became impress yet shock. The door was suppose to be lock. Why was it open?

The two walked in with and felt the warm fire near by. The boy walked near the fire as the young lady took off her coat and gaze around her living room feeling a bit not in place, "Strange, I could've swear I had everything off....."

"Even the fire?" the boy said suddenly, placing his hands near to the fire to get warmness from it's presences.

"Yes. Why are-" before she could finish her suspiciousness toward the living, a dark yet handsome young man walked out of a certain room. He surprised the lady with a loving hug.

"Honey! I miss you," the young raven hair man lift her and kiss her.

"Sasuke....... you're home..... I thought you were-" she blushed from his welcoming hugs and kisses.

"Work ended soon than I expected, so I'm here," he gently drop her down and headed to the kitchen quickly.

"Oh, really...... w-well that's great. Um..." for some reason she had a slight of doubt in her heart about him.

"So, where were you? I came home and couldn't find you. Are you doing something suspicious like leaving me or something," he laughed at his joke even though it didn't sound like it to Hinata. She stared down for a second before the heavy rain brought her back and notice the child that she bought.

"Um...... Sasuke,"

"Yes," he grabbed a beverage from the refrigerator and began to drink it like he had never drank it before, but he still had his hear to her.

"I like to introduce you to someone," she said shyly as the boy turn around and walked toward her and stare at the man that brought anger in his heart just by staring at his appearance, "This is umm....... Naruto," she made up the name on the top of her head.

For a second, Sasuke was about to splatter his beverage but hold it in. He drank the whole liquid and than stare at the blond hair, blue eyes boy with no emotional expression to say he is a good boy, just a serious yet dull child that he had ever seen. Something about the child gave Sasuke a bad feeling.

"I found him and I w-"

"No,"

"But Sasuke!"

"No Hinata,"

"Why?" her heart was cracking slowly from her husband's objection. Sasuke saw the tears and he so wish to deminish them from his life, he hated when these type of discussion were brought up. He had dealt with it before and thought it was resolve but apparently his wife couldn't let it go.

Naruto was carelessly as the two argue about his belonging. He didn't enjoy the discussion let alone witness it. He had a choice to walk away from the shy lady but had a reason to stay, and it wasn't because of her pleasant smile or her warm fire-place. It was none of those. It was because of her husband. Naruto maybe a eight-years-old boy, but he is no normal boy. He saw what he saw, and felt the grieve of Hinata's heart. She has every right to yell at her husband and hate him, but she doesn't know yet. The reason why he asked how many person lived in this house because he saw more than one person inside, and that person disappear after Hinata dropped the key. But that person forgot one thing that Sasuke has in his pocket.

"Am I leaving?" Naruto finally said. He stare at them as they cease their argument and stare him, "Should I close the window before I leave because I don't want this place to be cold,"

"Window? Our window is open?" Hinata glanced at the window and noticed the curtain being blown, "Why is that windo-"

"Uh... I needed a bit of fresh air, so I open the window for some," Sasuke rush to the open glass and close it, "Nothing to worry about," he said. Hinata looked at her husband oddly, uncertain of his change behavior tonight, he was acting as if he was hiding from her. Sasuke caught a quick glimpse from the boy and than suspected something but use him to change the subject before his wife question more, "Doesn't he need clothes," he stare at her.

"Yes I know, but we don't have anything his size," she mention as she stare at the solemn boy in despair.

"How about we get him some dry clothes instead," he suggested with a weak smile that fooled the wife, but not the boy.

* * *

**Not really caring what I'm doing, so review or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Apparently I need a beta, so if anyone would love to help me find one or be one, send me a message and inform me. Thank you all readers of all your review.

**Warning:** Bad grammar and sentance, but im still trying.

* * *

_Heart......_

Certain of his suspiciousness toward the alpha male in this promising habitation, the boy counted each days of his stay, so far he's on day five.

"You don't say much, don't you?" Sasuke kneel down to gaze at the boys solemnness.

"Please Sasuke, he doesn't like it when you stare at him like that-"

"How do you know? He's only been with us for four days-"

"Five," the boy corrected, standing up from the smooth carpet that gave his bottom nice comfort. He had been relaxing quietly in the living room for the pass two hour with no one to clamored or have a nice conversation with. Nope, it was just himself and the acquaintance of Sasuke's left-over evidences. He walked straight to another room to be alone with his 'thinking', leaving them to believe that he was using the restroom.

The couple were silent until Naruto left the area, Sasuke was the one who broke the awkwardness with his dislike to the boy, but to Hinata it was more like a tirade.

Their argument was visible to Naruto's ears, it always was. He constantly ask himself why he's here rather than at the street. Slowly he finds his answer when Hinata's kindness and obsession of a child came to his eyes. He vividly remembers Hinata's nursing room, which now belong to his, and is full of baby stuff in the closet. The walls were painted as the night glittery stars with the full moon on center top for the baby to see, and there were a huge crib that was taller than him but it looked amazing. It was custom made with soft paint white that clearly matched the stars. Also, at night, the stars will glow brightly to make it more realistic and spoken.

This truly was made for her and the baby, but there isn't. Not when Sasuke has an eye toward another. Naruto could tell Sasuke love Hinata but there is something that isn't satisfying his life. The boy was about to mess around in the medicine cabinet to change a few pills until a loud shut stop him.

Naruto walked out the room and found that Sasuke left the house without Hinata, again. The boy looked around to search for the lady, but instead of her, he found two sandwich on a flat plate, a glass of orange juice and a nice warm cook cookie. All that was for him, he suspect this easily but, he rejected his lunch and walked upstair to find the sorrow lady. He knew she was going to be in his room, hugging her unborn children's clothes with desperate need of her husband support, but he wasn't there. Instead, the boy walked up to her and fill in the empty spot.

Later that night, Naruto was drawing a few pictures as Hinata prepare dinner for three. She expect Sasuke to return early since it's that time of week for him to come home in early time.

About thirty minutes Sasuke wasn't in presence. Hinata and Naruto ate their meal quietly and slowly, they both had that moment in common, but felt uncomfortable to Hinata's heart. She played with his mash potatoes as Naruto try to avoid the noise she was making with her spoon and mental plat. Still waiting over another thirty minutes, and still no show of Sasuke or at least a call from him, informing her that he was going to be late but, none. Naruto watched Hinata ate, finish, wash, and sat back down quietly. The boy did not move since the attachment on the classic chair. It surprise him that Hinata did not tell him to leave to go to bed, instead she ignore him that he wasn't near or existing. He knows Hinata thought cynical about Sasuke's action earlier, but it has seem she was trying to fix the horrible thoughts.

"Why are you waiting for him?" Naruto said hasty, giving a shadowy eyes away from her.

"Sometimes....." she sigh, "I wonder the same," she weakly smile at the boy, than hug him tightly to warm the missing presence of her betraying husband. Naruto respond the hug, than was lifted from chair, "Come on, you need to go to bed, because you have school tomorrow," she reminded him as he nod. Hinata began walking out of the kitchen than head to the living, but caught a glimpse of Naruto's drawing. She bend down to see the picture and smile at it, "Did you draw this?" she asked by his ears.

Naruto slightly lay his head on her shoulder to relax, "Yes I did. Do you like it?" he whispered coldly, as if he did not like the picture he just created. It was a woman and a men with multiple hearts around them, their faces were happy too, but their was another face that was incomplete, she was missing her mouth.

"Yes, I do...... but your not done," she saw the incomplete face that was on the background which gave fear in her eyes.

"I know," he whispered weakly than close his eyes, '_It's you who is incomplete, but that will soon be done, when I get rid of the two out of the picture,' _he thought silently as Hinata walk to him in his room. After putting him to bed, Hinata secretly put the drawing in the drawers because she had high suspicious of his drawing. Not because of the incomplete woman, but at the man in the picture. It looked just like Sasuke. If that was right, than why is the girl he's holding doesn't look like Hinata. Something doesn't feel right underneath her cracking heart.

* * *

**Review or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Apparently I need a beta, so if anyone would love to help me find one or be one, send me a message and inform me. Thank you all readers for all your review.

**Warning:** Bad grammar and sentance, but im still trying.

* * *

......Broken....

Not just far from the Uchiha's resident, where Hinata and Naruto slept, Sasuke was dressing back into his shirt as the woman next to him made a gesture turn away from him. He was in a hotel where he kept going to since the last four months. The silence between them was something he could handle, but it wasn't pleasant. He than reached for his pants and plug his left leg first, than the right.

"Do you love me?" spoke the quite woman, turning herself back to face Sasuke's back. Sasuke barely zip his pants than turn to the woman who he barely love since the day he first met her. He was unsure in the beginning but slowly, with each visit, love making, secret meeting and the reminder of his wife, he dose have feeling for her.

".... Yes, I do. Oh god, I do.." he bend down by their bed and gently grabbed her hand and repeatedly kiss it, ".... I love you.." he stare at her with care and passion, like he does with his wife.

"B-But we can't be together, you know that. You're marr-"

"I know," he interrupted, not wanting to think the consequences of his sin. He couldn't face the truth of his mistake, after all, its been four months and he had yet make a right decision for the two woman he loves.

Two hands gently lay on both of Sasuke's cheeks, forcing them to straight at her brown eyes, "Sometimes we have to make difficult decision. And sometimes we have to hurt the people we love in order to be together........... I-I only wish I have met you sooner, and maybe we could have been together, but I know this would not work, between us," she softly whisper with tears on her eyes, than Sasuke grabbed her hands again and kiss them.

"I do love you-"

"I know you do," she sigh as she wipe off the tears, "But........ it's getting late. You should go," she waited in her bed than lay herself down as she hear the foot of Sasuke slowly vanishing to the door, but she didn't hear it shut.

"Are you still going to be here tomorrow?" he constantly ask this question before his leaves, and she repeats the same answer, "Yes,"

"Good-night, Karin," he said lastly than closed the door softly.

"Good-night," she sniffed underneath her blanket as her black cat with white spot leap on the bed and purr by her legs. The cat saw the whole scene and was unclear of her mistress cry every night, moreover, it wasn't her business to interfere. The cat just simply sat and watch her mistress do her duty with the human male during the last four months since they arrive in this small town.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

_'A week and five days,'_ he reminded himself while approaching to Hinata's work place in a day care center. He remember recalling Hinata's job as being one of the teacher for the little ones. It was no surprise to Naruto that Hinata is a teacher or watcher to this huge place, but what really surprise and shock him was the lady who was working with Hinata. Naruto heard from Hinata that she was new to this small town and is kind to the children. Of course Naruto noticed her kindness and well-care gesture toward the kids, she was everything that Hinata was. Unfortunately though, she was at the wrong place to lie about herself.

That's right, it is her, the woman who is working with Hinata. It is Karin who is Sasuke's lover, and they both are lying behind Hinata's back.

While Hinata dropped Naruto down to show him her work place on a Saturday, she called in Karin to watch him for a minutes and she agree.

"So, Naruto is it?" she bend down to gaze at his sky blue eyes, but he faced another direction to avoid her lies, "Hey, my name is Karin. I work with your mommy h-"

"She isn't my mommy," Naruto hissed, having his cheeks face at her.

"Oh, really? Okay than, do you like games?" she smiled at him, but he wasn't smiling or bother to face her with delight eye, "How about music? Sports?"

"Draw,"

"You like drawing. I bet you're really talented, aren't you?" she grinned, but he frowned. The only thing in his mind was grab an eraser and erase her whole mouth to clear out that annoying, liable face of hers. He could see through her deception. Though she is nice in appearance, she is also a lier inside.

After a full minute with this disguising woman, Hinata return and offered Karin to eat with her because, 'apparently' Sasuke wasn't available to eat lunch with her and Naruto. Hinata wished for Karin to join them, so Karin have a chance to get to know Naruto, but she decline in a gentle manner. Hinata accepted the rejection, and left with Naruto into another room to eat. As the couple walked down the hall, Naruto slightly faced back at Karin with a malevolent stare that gave her a cold chill under her skin. She realize that Naruto is no ordinary boy.

Karin arrived at her car and receive a call from Sasuke:

"_Hello_," Karin answer.

_"Karin, meet me for lunch today,"_

_"I thought you were busy,"_

_"What made you believe that?"_

_"Maybe because Hinata told me you were not available right now,"_

_"Not available for her, but I'm available for you,"_

She blushed from his charming remark.

_"So, where do you want to eat? I'm buying,_"

From a near by window, Naruto focus on her lips and read them from his area. He know it's Sasuke who was talking to her from the other line. Than, after she hung-up, she got in her car and drove off to meet him.

"Naruto?....." Hinata woke him from his concentration.

"Huh," he replied.

"Eat your food before it gets cold," she smile, but he did not frown, instead he sigh. There was something troubling the boy that he needs to get rid off his shoulders.

He waited after lunch in order to ask her, "Is Karin your friend?" his eyes was semi open as if he was hypnotize.

Hinata look at him with her eye brows up, "Of course she is. Why you ask, Naruto?"

"For how long?" he slightly lay his head to the side, looking confuse.

"I think...." she thought, "I think about four months. She came here with full experiences with kids. I was impress and offer her to stay at my place for awhile, because she didn't know where to stay. I introduced her to Sasuke, they became good friends, but she didn't stay in the house that long. She moved in a near by hotel and been living there since. She is a good person, I hope you guys become good friend, just like Sasuke have," she lightly giggle and continue back her paper work in her office for Monday's activities.

'I am not Sasuke. I don't want Karin. I want you. Sometimes you have to hurt people in order to be together,' Naruto stare away and sat down on a chair. He looked down his blank paper and began drawing the two people he wants to hurt.

* * *

**Review or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note**: Apparently I need a beta, so if anyone would love to help me find one or be one, send me a message and inform me. Thank you all readers for all your review.

**Warning**: Bad grammar and sentence, but im still trying.

* * *

_......Whisper...._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was one thing that Naruto enjoy very much since he got to know Hinata, and that was being in church every Sunday. Usually she would go alone while Sasuke work, but today was different. Today, her husband decided to join, and so did Karin. This was a blessing day for Hinata as she sat between her husband and Naruto while Karin sat Next to Sasuke.

Of course their observation toward each other was visible to Naruto but Hinata was blinded. Sasuke secretly gave signal to Karin and she would sometimes blushes or lightly giggles. It surprise the boy that Sasuke had no respect in the lord presences or his rule of true relationship. This is an utter worse disgrace he had ever done in the land of your Majesty.

Before the hours was up, Naruto decided to do something that will certainly please him.

"I need to use the restroom," he said than walked solemnly without any permission from Hinata as she sat their quietly.

He venture from the aisle than into the next room. He entered in a mysterious room with a un-running water fountain standing on the center. He observed the place than walked around the fountain curiously, wondering around to glance at so many glittering window that had different gods on them. He was fascinated by so many of them, but there was one that drew him closer that the idea he had became his quest. Now, the boy finally gave a very smirking smile that appeared malevolently as he read a few description on the colorful window words. With the use of his cursed eye, he saw through the god and read the chanted words that he needed to continue his quest.

_"Don't turn away,"_ he said silently as the words appeared right before his bright blue eyes.

**"Don't give in to the pain,"** hollow enchanting voices began appearing on the quiet background as if there was some choir happening behind Naruto.

_"Don't try to hide,"_ he continued with more promising tone and with fierceness that made this place seem unwelcome to his sudden changed presences.

**"Though they're screaming out your name,"** the choir voices grew with growl and dead body scare. They continue after Naruto's turn.

_"Don't close your eyes,"_ 

**"God knows what lies behind them" **

_"Don't turn out the light," _

**"Never sleep never die,"** 

_**"Servatis a periculum!"**_ they both chanted the same notes as the fountained behind him began boiling crazy as if it was on fire.

_**"Servatis a maleficum!"** _With the last words finally said, Naruto abruptly turn around to stare at the seemly quiet and clean holy fountain. The voices disappear, the air became slightly thick from chilling disturbances, and the colorful windows looked darker than before. It's official he had corrupted this place with malevolent enchanting and yet, he didn't feel any guilt. He did it on his own fault with no one help, just his own eye. The eye that brought hate, loathe and destruction into his young life. If only his father had love him more than maybe, just maybe, Naruto wouldn't ruin his life.

The fountain looked clear, or does it? Naruto stood on a chair to stare his own reflection and became solemn toward the tainted water. He knew it was curse because he chanted the words that need to be done. But how could he get some out of the fountain? A cup? No. Or perhaps a bottle. But where? He's mind blinked. He recall seeing a very small water bottle in this lady's purse. Absolutely, he'll have to find that lady and grab her small water bottle.

He left back inside and sat next to Hinata. She didn't question his time over-took, instead she smile down than stare back at priest. Naruto ignored Hinata's smile and searched for the lady that he remembers. When he spotted her, he slowly sneaked away and approached close to her and snatch the water bottle without being detected. Its surprising how people could be distracted by just a bunch of words from a priest.

He soon return back to the fountain and empty the water from the water bottle, than fill it back with the tainted water. He quickly acted before church was finish. Time was going fast and he need just enough for Hinata to drink. His plan was simple, he needed Hinata to drink in order for her to get rid of Sasuke. Once the liquid take effect, the real action will begin.

Before he handed the anti-clear water, Naruto cleaned his hands to wash off the evil wetness on his hand. After it was done, he returned back to his seat and waited a few minutes before everything was done.

Once they approached at the exit doors, cloud began to be forming, and Hinata had another bad feeling of going home. Naruto held her hand and stare right up to her with a small smile, than hand her a very cute small water bottle that made her worries fade.

"Drink some, you'll feel better," with his warm smile beginning to show slowly, Hinata gladly took the water bottle and drank half of the bottle. Naruto secretly smirk after she was finish. Hinata compliment the taste, than handed it back to Naruto which he later dispatch it.

Gray clouds was forming quickly, the blue sky had vanish behind the darkness as mankind alarm themselves for the coming rain fall. Hinata only prey for Sasuke safety as he offer to ride Karin back to her Hotel, than promises to arrive back for lunch. Naruto, on the other hand, also want Sasuke to return because he needs him in order for the tainted water to take effect before midnight.

Which is in about twelve more hours.

* * *

**I know this chapter was a complete 'out there' but I need this part to happen in order for it to make more sense in the next chapter. So please be patient. Also, this is still a Sasuke/Hinata fic, you all have to keep reading for it to be that way. Without review, this story just wouldn't continue without your support. So thank you.**

**P.s. I didn't make up the lyrics that Naruto chanted. It was from Evanescence: Whisper. **

**Review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning**: Bad grammar and sentence, but im still trying.

* * *

_......Cry......._

xxxxxxx

Make that five more hours. The anxious boy gaze out the window for the arrival of Sasuke Uchiha. Dinner time wasn't for another five minutes, and Hinata looked a bit ill as she barely place her plates on the round shape table. The last seven hour her mind slowly went drowsy and warm. Her eyes were semi open as her body strength alter to the exact opposite of what she felt this morning. Though her body is going through rough changes, she had her heart full with sparking butterflies of Sasuke and Naruto, even though Sasuke is running a little late.

"Naruto,...... sweetie, come her and h-help me set up the t-table....... please," she took a soft and slow breath, waiting for Naruto to walk beside her and help out. She gave a weak smile and pat his soft head. Naruto didn't mind helping or mind about the head tap, but what he did mind was the sudden change of her appearance. Her skin became lighter into a dead person skin. Her hair looked dry with no life in it, and there was her eyes that were fading it's delight cheerfulness. Naruto knew the truth but didn't say anything to help her, instead he waited until she finds out her self, than he'll be involve to everything that will occur soon.

"Y-You know what....." now she was breathing heavy, "I-I should take a break........ I'll be back," she left without any response from him as she walked like a zombie and headed up stair to her room.

**BOOM BOOM**

'_Thunder._..' Naruto heard the drumming anger from the dark cloud. It's terrible screaming and heavy winds indicated another bad omen toward this house. Naruto wasn't afraid of any bad cloud or loud thunder, he didn't enjoy either but that doesn't mean the dark clouds were going to stop his developing plan he has on Sasuke. Oh no Lord, Naruto will commence this surprising plan, he just need it to go as the way he wants it.

But unfortunately, not every plan goes as the way anyone wants it.

Hinata was searching around her bed to find something out of the ordinary. Her conscious led her to search for Gods know what. It's just that her body was trying to tell her something, but what?! For a whole two minute, she found an item that didn't fit it's place in this bed or another other bed in this house. In fact, this object didn't belong to anyone in this house at all. What she found really shock her, if not, stun her.

**BOOM BOOM**

She found it under the first level of her bed, and slowly held it tight from her hand. She knew what the item was, oh dear Lord she knew very well, but why? Why? Her heart began to pound more and more as her mind took her conscious for flashback spine. Her eyes widen with shocking evidences that were clear since the beginning of Karin's arrival. Those happy moments, spare time, a little get-together, and a few visits. Those weren't by accident or sudden coincidence, they all were on purpose. Sasuke was cheating on her, to be with...... with....

"No.... t-this can't..... no," she threw the item on her floor, rushed a few feet away and scramble threw dowers to look for more evidences, "Damn it....... where is it?" she told herself even though she doesn't know what exactly what she's looking for, but it has to be something that doesn't belong in this house. Going threw memories pictures, precious jewels, and folding clothes........... Oh that's right. Her heart pounded louder, so loud that her head felt like it was about to explode from the suspense. The darkness formed within the bedroom, with nothing to spare but malevolent pain and spiky sorrow. Voices from the back of her head were talking like her father; they were disgracing her, disrespecting her folly decision, mingling with her soft dream with discrimination. They all told her how pathetic it was to marry a man with no respect toward his wife. Than, with more discrimination, tears fell like there were no tomorrow. Her hands were shivering while searching in piles of dirty clothes.

_'No p-please, no please,'_ in her mind, she was on her knees, begging for redemption. Desiring for the truth to be fast and quick, rather than slow and painful. Pile by pile, her mouth quiver as her tears turn into a river of pain and betrayal. Until she finally found his late under shirt, smell but not clean.

It was there. There it was, but not only her mark lips was on his shirt, she found a few notes in his pocket that were from her. They all had some meeting places for them to meet secretly.

**BOOM BOOM**

This time it wasn't thunder, it was lightning. Shocking though, because there was no rain, not a signal drop, just strong wind. Naruto walked out from a room, and began walking up to find Hinata. It had been at least six minutes since her absences to do something. In a way, he began to feel a bit worry for her. He lightly walked from the stairs to the hall, than open the door to her and Sasuke's bedroom. But what he saw, wasn't exactly what he expected. He flinched, with the quick change inside the room, but didn't show it. He saw the room as a new trashy form. It was literally trash. The woman went through a lot of things in order to find what she wanted. Nothing was in the right order or set on it's proper places. Hinata really turn the place upside down, and it slightly made Naruto feel responsible for her action.

Eventually, he cease his stare and approached to the sorrow woman, she was on her knees sobbing, wondering and confuse. Hinata did not realize Naruto's presence until a sudden noise from down stair approach in their ears. Hinata raise herself and stare down at Naruto, but didn't exactly did say anything to him. He saw her say something, but no sound escape through her dry mouth, instead she ignore him and headed straight down. Naruto watched silently with a small smirk on his innocence face, than once she left, he follow but giving a few distance between them. He wants to be there when it happen but not too close for them to bring him into their explosion conversation.

Once Sasuke enter the door, Hinata appeared from up stair with a solemn face, he raise an eye brow for her new expression.

"Is something wrong?" he asked confusedly, wanting to approach for a kiss but warn himself not to. In replacement, he smile with his ordinary face than ask how was her, trying to ignore his day.

Unfortunately for his subject or question, concern about her or not, she wasn't in the mood for stupid worries and lies. In fact, she was piss right out of her mind. Did he really think he could hide it? How could he? Why now? Why had it be the time of her own problem? Oh lord, please help her from whatever sin she is about to do him. Or what he has done to her. All these question were spinning fast and were heading no where. Her head was aching, especially her thinking side, she can't even to think the words to him, instead all she could do is stare. His eyes. She loved those wonderful eyes. Has those eyes really deceive her and stare to another woman. What else has deceive her?

"I said, is something wrong, Hinata?" again he speaks in his worry words, but can she trust him?

She didn't reply nor change her lips, she kept on staring. She doesn't know why she keeps her mouth shut, probably she has a history of keeping herself silent in order to prevent the bad. That's why, that's right, but wait! If she doesn't say the truth, than what could become of their five year relationship as husband and wife. Will she let it go? Or stand her ground and discuss these situation. So much problem and so little answer. The sound of her heart keeps pumping and crying for the truth and for the sake of her relationship with Sasuke. She really needs him, and she will find a way to set things right. She has to.

".... Hinata?"

"Uh..." she snap back and start, "We need to talk," he nod.

Before they could have their private time, Naruto wasn't please of Hinata's action. He was more than displease, he was furious from his toe to his spiky head. They boy wanted her to get mad or at least upset toward the man, but she didn't, _'I guess her heart is too good Hinata. Too good. It doesn't matter, I would not allow that man to get through easy, he must admit the truth in order for the water to perform in you, and if you won't do it, than I will_,'

**BOOM BOOM**

"AH!!"

Hinata immediately heard Naruto's scream and rushed up stair, Sasuke followed, just incase. When they both enter their bedroom, Sasuke stumble and than became shock from the sight of his bedroom.

"W-What happen here?" he saw all his things on the floor and disorder. Even the photos on the wall were placed down as if they were piece of trash. Hinata was both concern of Naruto and frighten of what Sasuke thought of the messy room. Does it really matter though? The woman was piss off of her own husband for cheating on her? Why wouldn't she get mad or furious? She must discuss this situation now or it will be straighten out.

"Sasuke I-I.."

"Did you do this?"

"Well I-"

"What in the world would you thinking? It looks a mess!"

"Sasuke please li-"

"You better have a good explanation for messing up the place," he kept yelling at her like she did something bad. The girl felt shorter than she did before, her cheeks blushed while her mouth water. His words wasn't helping, but Naruto enjoyed it.

_'That's right, keep talking_," he hide his smirk away from them and kept his distances, while Hinata suffer from Sasuke's inflation anger. The man sure knows how to treat his wife (Not!).

"My papers also! Do you have any idea how long it's going to take me"

"S-Sasuk-"

"Forever! Because you go doing whatever you please,"

"I-I-"

"Just shut-up! And clean up your mess. I'm tried with your talk and happy place..." he kept talking as she stared down in pain and deep cry. How could he yell at her like that? How could insult her with so much hate? does he really hate her? No word could appeared in her mind, just reminder of her father's word before she marry Sasuke.

_"You're just too pathetic, and stupid to marry that useless man. I raise you and this is what I get for providing you! Marriage with an unwealthy man! Image your poor mother, how would she feel if she sees you right now, marrying a man who loves you for your money. I bet he doesn't even love you,"_

She could never forget those cruel and unforgiving words that he said to her. They were extremely hurtful and terrible to hear from your own father, especially on the day of your own wedding. They have hunted her for years, and now they're shattering her dream. Perhaps her father was right?

"Are even listing! Hinata!" he was shouting at her, she was brought back from her daydream. Naruto glanced at the clock and noticed the timing, luckily for him she didn't damage the clock. He needs least than five hours left. Good.

"I don't know what's going through your mind, but I want this place to be clean before bed, because I have work early tomorrow,"

Now she remembers why she was upset. Suddenly it hit hear.

**BOOM BOOM**

Naruto saw the change from her eyes and prepare himself for the awakening Hinata.

"Tomorrow you say," she slowly brought her head straight up with wet tears from her eyes that he foolishly ignored, "Are you planning to see her tomorrow early as well?" she said strangely like a dark stranger.

"Huh?" he was confuse and forgotten about the lightning that occurred a second ago.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Sasuke. I may be sweet and kind, but I am human Sasuke. I too have a heart and a soul. Now tell me the truth!"

"Truth? What are you talking about?" he was lying and he knows it. '_Damn you idiot, just speak the truth!_' Naruto glare at Sasuke's stupid act, he could see right through his lies and everything else he's trying to hide.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she rushed down on the floor and pick up a piece of under garment that didn't belong to Hinata, but belong to Karin. The evident was right there in front of his face. Now what!, "I found this on your side of the bed, and that's not all I found,"

His blood was boiling, she was showing things he didn't want to see and she is making easier for him to lose Karin. He loves Karin, but loves Hinata at same. He was confuse and frustrated. He doesn't know what to say, except watch Hinata gather all her evidence.

"I found these in your pocket," she show him his notes from Karin.

"You went through my stuff," he was more piss. He was anger at her, he had his fist tight and eyes glaring at her as she shows his secret stuff.

"Why Sasuke! How could you cheat on me? I'm your wife, I lov-"

"Only by paper!" he stun himself and Hinata.

_'Say it!' _Naruto was there but invisible to them. Hinata had her hands on her mouth, she couldn't believe what he just said. By paper! Is that all! She was his because of a paper that they sign to be together. What about their vow? Didn't that mean anything to them? Oh why had he just said that? So he doesn't love her.

"You don't love me," she spoke underneath her hands with her eyes watery.

"No, I-I....... Damn it," he stare down at the damages, with his fist on his side "Why did go through my stuff? If you-"

"I'm your wife. I'm suppose to be like this to you-"

"Snooping around, figuring out what I'm doing! Yeah, sure. Why won't go through my car, or files or probably my trash,"

"Stop Sasuke....." she know he was mocking her. The argument wasn't helping again, but this time was different, her stomach was grumbling. She forgotten her daily food, which she's suppose to eat by now, but now it's giving her pain. A pain that she never felt before. Was it suppose to act like this? "Your not being fair......" she placed one hand on her stomach while the other was still on her mouth.

"Fair! I was always fair to you until I finally saw you being distracted by your work. Did you know we haven't even had sex for four months?! I can't touch or kiss you the way that I wanted to. It was always those kids!" he glared at her, ignoring her aching pain on her stomach. The yelling was causing her stomach to boil inside, which felt awful to her with each yelling he gave her, "Two miscarriages Hinata! I want a son but you couldn't deliver at least one to me. I want to be a father, but you couldn't do that simple task for me,"

"Don't you think I want to be a mother as well! Beside I'm the one who is giving birth! I'm the one who is feeding two people, me and my baby, but you can't keep your dick in your pants for one second. It's no wonder I can't eat right. It was always your need and whatever you desire," she was crying harder and was in more pain than ever. Sasuke's aggression blocked Hinata's struggle to stand.

"This is not my fault! Don't blame this on me-"

"Yes, yes! This is your fault-"

"No it's not!"

"Stop lying!"

"That is it! I have no time for this," he turns and began walking. Hinata's eye widen and quickly grabbed hold on one of his arm.

"No! Please Sasuke don't go," she had one hand on him and on her stomach, "Please Sasuke, don't leave! Sasuke!" she plead, but Sasuke lose her grip and walked down stair, "Sasuke! Sasuke please come back! Sasuke!" she landed face down with her hands on her stomach in dreadful pain. She was crying louder than before, the pain was trembling with heavy explosion roaring through her lower stomach. Why? Why? Why didn't she tell him when she had the chances? If only she told him the truth this wouldn't have happen. Not like this.

"Sasuke!!" she cry and cry. She cry all the way to the bathroom. She crawled as if she was bleeding for her life.

Naruto watched her crawl to the restroom that was right across from her bedroom. It wasn't the same restroom that he has been using. He use the one down stair. Speaking down stair, he began walking down to stop Sasuke from leaving. That fool didn't say the words that he needed to hear from his lips. Fortunately for him, Sasuke didn't leave or intended to. He was on the front porch, looking confuse and frustrated with his hands crisscross. The man wasn't in the mood for some talk with his naive wife. He needs some time to think, but Naruto wouldn't let him. The boy walked straight to Sasuke and talk to him.

"AH!!!"

**BOOM BOOM**

Unluckily for Naruto's attempt, Sasuke quickly heard Hinata's unbearable scream. He turned and stare up at the window that belonged to them, he had his eyes in concern form. He wanted to get up there and apologize and straighten things out but he didn't have the courage to do so.

"AHHHHH!!!!" once again she scream but this time in a painful, desperate call. Both Naruto and Sasuke stare at each other and rushed up stair to check on her.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

"She's in the restroom," though this probably was the first time he heard a signal word from Naruto, Sasuke didn't stop to be shock, he follow his direction.

When they both enter at the same time, their eyes literally widen in shock and in horror. They couldn't believe their eyes, neither Hinata. She was on the white floor, her legs were cover in blood, they were coming out from her private area, but that's not all. Not only her lower body was naked and cover with blood, she gave birth to her unborn child. She try to cover the 'thing' once the boys enter the room.

"Hinata..." Sasuke slowly said. His heart pounded rapidly in guilt and fear.

"Get out," she hissed, trying her best to cover the 'thing' by using her pants, "I said get out!" she shouted at him, but he couldn't He froze in shock as his eyes couldn't stop staring at 'it'. It was right there. His third. His third.

She cried unbearably with more regret and despair. She lost her child. Again! Oh lord, why her! What did she do to deserve this horrible treatment? How they keep taking the one thing that could make her happy? No lord! Not this one. She slowly brought the bloody 'thing' into her arm and held it tight.

"Hinata.... why didn't yo-"

"Shut up," she growled underneath the 'thing', "This is your fault. You did this. You kill my baby! You kill my baby again....... you did it...... it was y-you.... it was always you," she sobbed as she rocked with her unborn child.

Sasuke just couldn't hold the suspense, his heart wanted to cry and admit his judgment. It was true, this is his fault. He murdered his three children with his stupid anger and stab Hinata's heart with it. He kneel down with watery eyes, than came closer to her, "Hinata I-I-"

"I hate you.... I hate you.." though she see him coming closer for a hug, she allow it. Of course she didn't mean those but that's the only thing she feel for him at the moment. She expected him to feel the same but he didn't, instead he felt the opposite.

"I love you, and I'm so sorry," together like that, the tainted water disappear from mortal being.

* * *

**Review!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning**: Bad grammar and sentence, but im still trying.

* * *

_......Comfort......._

xxxxx

There is not a single word in this world to describe the anger, hate he holds within. Perhaps he was to easy toward Sasuke, but in that phase it wasn't enough. If only Hinata opened her eyes, the true color of Sasuke will reveal and not this fake person that hugged his wife. Maybe the water wasn't helpful, but it did hurt him deeply after what it did to Hinata. This was her third miscarriage, and it was the cause of his plan. At that moment, Naruto wanted to disappear from her presence for doing what he did to her. He didn't expected for her to lose a child, he wasn't even award of her being pregnant in the first place. It was unbelievable for his eyes to miss another aura within her present.

_'I guess her spirit is stronger than I thought. She hold a huge crush on him, enough to keep this child a secret,'_ Naruto thought as he watched the couple finally ending their long embrace. He loathe toward them and their strong love. He loathe them so much that he did not notice the inch dry tears on his cheeks, even his heart was pounding silently in his heart, never warning his mind of this strange emotions. He quietly got up from the darkness and began walking down stair with his solemn emotion yet sad expression.

"Naruto," Naruto stop but did not turn around to stare at the heinous man to show him his weakness, especially his tears, "I want you to get in the car, we must take Hinata to the hospital," he demanded, and Naruto proceed down.

**Next day**

They all have returned back but not all were happy. Hinata was still broken and sad. The third one is no longer alive or '_it_' will ever be, death had conquer this one and probably '_He'_ will take her next.

The tragic lost of a third child was too unbearable and overwhelming. Hinata stayed in her beds for days without saying a word or showing any happy emotions to her husband. Naruto had no trouble getting along with it, but Sasuke had other thoughts.

"Hinata......" he softly spoke but she still gave her the silent treatment.

Each day he'll bring her flowers to try to cheer her up, but they didn't help. She'll only stare at them for a moment than leave them to dry up with no care for them to live in this cruel world. What's the point! She had lost hope to more or to even think. Let faith decide how she'll continue with her life because Hinata Uchiha had given up.

_Given up_

The boy appeared in front of God's weak soul as she gaze deep into his beautiful sky blue eyes. Without a single word to say, Hinata signal the weird boy to approach closer, and he did. She gently placed her dry skin hand on his young cheeks, and carefully rubbed it as he stare at her with no regrets of what he set upon her.

"N-Naruto........ my Naruto......" the surface part of her mouth were dry, one side of her cheeks had a sudden obvious white spot that didn't belong, and her body had lost too much blood since the miscarriage. She was in terrible shape that some would believe that she is actually dead. That didn't end the trouble though, for the past few days the woman lost the way of life. The sudden change was too overwhelming and breath taking that only the devil could heal her wound, if not him, way not this boy.

_Give up_

Naruto accepted her comfort and despair, with no little thought of what would bring in the future, the boy accept this broken piece and repair it back in his own eyes. When the time is right she'll have no choices but to accept the truth about her husband. As for now, he'll let it slide and take place in her warm embrace, for whatever is left of it.

The next week Naruto had been watching Hinata from the bedside without Sasuke's presences to interrupt his section with the healing woman.

Sasuke on the other hand had been watching someone else from afar as his wife try to heal on their bed with Naruto on her side. The confused man try to find comfort and ease to solve his problem but after what happen about a week ago, what else could he do. He thought about his wife but at the same time thought of the other woman.

_'Oh Lord, please help me find the right path,_' he pray as he kneel before the great ones before him. No one thought he'll ever pray for an answer that shouldn't have been there in the first place. But the cost was too great, even for him, there was one way in and one way out.

A sacrifice must be made.

He know what he must do.

* * *

**Review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning**: Bad grammar and sentence, but im still trying.

* * *

_......Promise......._

-o0o-

Accepting the fact was the probably the worst thing he had to do since the lost of his third child. He realized he loved two woman, instead of one, the one he should of love the most. But now, he came with a unreasonable decision that he was only selfish to do, if not, a folly act that he never done before that he shouldn't done in the first place.

"I-I think we... we should separate for.. awhile," he said softly as she froze in shock. Hinata slowly maintain her tears and adjusted her eye ball toward his serious face. Those words, it hit her like a bullet aiming it's target and made it. In her case, her heart was the target and his words was the bullet, a very big bullet.

"W-W-What?..." her words twirled around, thinking rapidly as he continued to ignored her.

"I'm sorry, but after what happen... I believe I can't face any other accident like that..."

"A-Accident.... you think that was an accident?"

"Look, I love you but I need my own space and room to think more about this,"

"Than w-why won't y-you t-think it over in h-here. I-In our home, w-where we live," the tears that stood still finally became rivers of hurt, sorrow and betrayal, "P-Please Sasuke, I love you... a-and I need you right now," she wrapped him with a strong embrace. She held him but he did not hug back.

"Please, don't make this harder than it already is," he weakly struggle to free himself from her grasp but she continued to hold tight. He knew his heart was going to feel a pounding of pain after this was over but he must make her understand, "Now... let go-"

"NO! I will not let go... I will never let go. I love you Sasuke," she buried her face on his chest and slowly got to her knee to hold on tight. Sasuke stop struggling as she appeared pathetic by his legs. He didn't want to face her looking a begging dog, so he did not respond, he stood there with a irritated expression.

But after a minute later, he couldn't take anymore of her crying, sickness, childish games and caring, "Good-bye," he said quickly and deeply careless. He free himself and walked away as she try to catch him back but he was gone before she got the chance to get back up.

----

Naruto saw the whole scene, he saw how Hinata beg for him to stay, and how Sasuke ignored her pleading words for him. It all happen in their living room with Hinata sitting on the main couch and Sasuke standing still like a brave soldier, but he looked pathetic. Naruto wasn't too happy how Sasuke treated Hinata, or how he left her to cry on the floor in shame and pain. The woman had been so much, but here was her husband, telling her that he needed space and left as if he was actually leaving for good.

"M-Mommy," this wasn't the first time he said it to her, he began it a few day after her return from the hospital because of the 'lost' of her third child. Naruto approached slowly and stared down at the poor, helpless woman. For the time since he got in side this house, he saw the pain and sorrow in this woman. Deep down, she was suffering more than he first met her. She was beginning to lose hope and love toward everything she believed in, even Naruto.

"Mommy, please don't cry, your making me cry," Naruto lift her face to stare at her broken eyes. From here, he felt the tears and had his own, "Mommy, I'm here.... I'll never leave you. I promise,"

Hinata saw the look on the boy's eye and saw the exact pain she had. He too was suffering, and felt alone. She quickly grabbed him and hug him the way she did to Sasuke, "Promise y-you won't l-leave me,"

"I p-promise, you'll never lose me, mommy," the boy than smiled under the woman's breast and calmed himself.

They all looked happy and peaceful, but not everything stay happy forever, even in this weird relationship. There was more to this promise that Hinata doesn't know about.

* * *

**Review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning**: Bad grammar and sentence, but im still trying.

**A/N: About to finish the last chapter, so please bare with me.**

* * *

_**Ch.8**_

**Two weeks later**

The pass few days without Sasuke by her side was overwhelming and painful. Hinata whimpered without knowledge of reality. She carelessly walked around to one room to the next, to reply every moment she had with her abandon husband. The memories were unbearable and threading. She cried and sobbed, caring less of Naruto's sight of her. She tried to hide her cries but after a week, she didn't care if he stare or not. Her world was no more, and it was slowly crashing down, than eventually explode.

Naruto watched helpless at the woman who took him sobbed at the picture of her and her stupid husband. The bastard has been gone for two weeks and has yet make a phone call to stop the crying. Naruto hated that traitor and wanted vengeance for Hinata's pain. The pain of staring at the woman was killing him and giving pity. He tried to cheer her up, but the memories of this lonely house bought a lot memories in her head about her husband.

**Two days later**

'That's it! I can't take it. This is the last straw, I'm giving that bastard one more day. If he refuse to show himself with some answer, I swear I'll make the crying stop, permanently. I guarantee it,' Naruto stared at Hinata alone on her bed, staring out from her window with river of tears and holding her wedding album on her chest. Naruto stood at the entrance and than closed the door quietly, as if it matter.

**One week later**

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. Just pass week, he ended his secret relationship with Karin in order to have a normal relationship with Hinata, but something apart of him made him wait another a few days before returning to his house with his lonely wife. He had finally decided, but his soul still felt undone with hollow fears that was never there before. Even his heart felt fear of something, that it was pleading for forgiveness and redemption. Something wasn't right, but does he want to risk another few days without his kind wife? Lets not forget her new child, Naruto. Damn that boy. Something about him creep Sasuke out and ever since he arrive in the house, things got worse. That boy was no good from the start, and Sasuke did see him as a son figure.

"I must go back. I have to. For the sake of my marriage," he sigh for a relief as he undress and lay on his bed. Than began sleeping, wanting to dream of his lovely wife and the memories they both share since they both fell deep in love. Sasuke smiled briefly, than he frown from the sight of Naruto, _'Evil boy_,' he said in his dream as if it was some omen.

At the same time, Hinata was done staring at her new look. Something about her said, 'Your ready', and yet, it says 'New life'. Yes, tomorrow is a new start and she'll enjoy every last drop. Things will be different around here, everything. From behind, a pair of eyes couldn't stop staring at her new look and admire from afar. He was jealous at the husband right now, than again, he was always been jealous of Sasuke. Hopefully, staring at them tomorrow wouldn't ruin the upcoming surprise that he has for Sasuke.

Night was approaching and soon, a new light will bring a new start, for everyone.

* * *

**The next chapter is the conclusion for this story, so prepare the twisted hahaha. So enjoy for next time! **

**Review!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Finally!! Yeah! Here is the final chapter to "Lose" and the song that gave the idea to write in the beginning.

**Warning**: Bad grammar and sentence, but im still trying.

**Song:** Lost by Gorilla Zoe

* * *

_**Ch.9**_

_Walking around looking for a way  
But no one tells me which way to go  
I'm caught up in a world  
Elaborath a maze  
Where yes men could easily be known  
I ask them no questions  
They give me no answers  
Following the wise  
But they're walking in pampers  
Give me a cigarette  
Smoking my cancer  
Drink the pain away  
But I still have no answers_

To love and cherish the one you value the most, you have no choice but to protect that person, no matter what...................

He dressed himself for this special occasion for her. He even hand pick the special red roses that symbolize _'Love'_. Of course, Sasuke love his wife and it took him this long to finally realize his true feeling for her, even though he had sex with Karin, Hinata's friend, to make him open his eyes. It wasn't easy, having to let Karin go, but he did it.

Swiping off the orange leave on his shoulder, the sun shined down brightly, which was no surprise since it's always hot on autumn season, but not as hot as the summer. He swallowed than took a deep breath before pressing the circle button that alerted the home owner. He prayed for her presence as he waited anxiously on the front porch. A second flash presented on his eyes when Hinata used to stand outside for some thinking and sat on her outside chair for some peace, 'I like the Spring wind,' she said on a Spring morning. He would always watch her sit down peacefully as the wind passed through her blue and purple mix hair. She was an angel, and loved her her.

A familiar noise cracked him out of his mind and stared at the white door. He heard foot steps approaching really close, '_It must be her,'_ he thought, _'Of course it's her, idiot. Who else would it be?'_ hesitated before moving the roses in front of his chest. He was getting nervous. Is he up to the challenge? Or is it guilt that are shaking his legs. He gulped. There were cracking noises from the lock door, realizing that his wife is still secured about being robbed. Hinata was always trying to be safe and protective about the house, so she had him to put about three lock on the front and back door. His heart pounded as time slowly move once the door opened to revealed a very pale and depressed looking woman in front of him.

_'Hinata.....'_ his eyes widen in shock of his dear and sensitive wife. She looked like a ghost, a very scary ghost who was wondering around a hunted mansion. Sasuke couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. The woman before him was his gentle wife........Pain, depression, desperate, intense isolation and deep sorrow. From the look of her own expression, he saw the piece work that he left behind on her. This was his own work and his own mistake.

"S-S-Saskue-Sasuke...... i-is it really you-is it?" Hinata was speechless, than again the woman hardly spoke since Sasuke departure, so it was hard for her to speak any complete words. But her tears were the only thing that still worked, because they slide down her pink cheeks as her eyes puffed up. She cried before him with her hand in desperate attempt to touch him. To hug him. To love him.

He hesitated again, about to take a step back, but his mind force it stay. Could he do it? Could he possibly proceed to her? Or will she deny? No, she must, she love him, just as much he love her. Without another thought, the man quickly dropped the rose, wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm sorry Hinata...... I'm so sorry," he apologized. Even though she couldn't see the expression on his face, Hinata knew he was about to cry and begged for her forgiveness. For a slight second, she felt the pain deep in her stomach, something about his presence made her doubt him. Is he ready for the truth?

--

_I think I'm losin it  
I might be losin it  
I just might lose  
Am I losin my mind?  
And I'm so confused I don't know what to do  
And I need a clue before I run out of time  
Am I losin it?  
Am I losin it?  
I think I'm losin  
I'm losin my mind  
Am I losin it?  
Am I losin it?  
I think I'm losin  
I'm losin my mind_

He has returned into his home. No wait! Their home. Once he stepped inside to get a good sight of the living room, kitchen and angel stairs, he felt relief in solute. It was the same with no alternative misplaces. Everything that he left was still on their place, but there was one thing didn't look the same. That's because it was him who changed her. Hinata stood by herself in the kitchen and made some tea and offer him some. He didn't spoke a word since he got in, but that didn't stop Hinata from starting a conversation.

"H-How was your time?" she barely steady her twitching smile. It shot Sasuke on the heart to see Hinata barely containing her sadness. He could tell she was trying her beat not to cry again and hold him tight again. Instead of answering her, he took a sip of his tea and than sigh in grief.

"Oh-Oh o-okay," her smile widen, trying another attempt to hid her broken soul, "W-What-What a-about y-your day?" she sound very timid than trying to look happy. It hut Sasuke even more. He tighten his hold the cup every time she tries to speak perfectly to please him. After all, it's nature to please, please, please! Sasuke couldn't hold it. It shouldn't be like this. But he likes it when she please him, especially satisfy him. Should it be fine, right? No. He should stop taking advantage of her kindness and courtesy. She deserve better, way better.

"......T-Than.....about... " she mutter words that couldn't reach to his ears as his knuckle turned white from gripping tight on his cup. The man frowned as his desperate wife continued to talk without a reply from her wrong-doing husband.

"That's it!" he shouted. She gasped once he stood, slamming the tiny cup back down on the table, which result into shatter of many pieces. Hinata startled as Sasuke approached to her than furiously grabbed her arms without any knowledge of knowing that she suddenly became afraid of him. She asked him why he was hurting her, and his only replied was, "You'll see,". He reached to his destination, which was their bedroom. He only took a second glance before kissing his wife. The kiss was deep and passionate. Though it was hard and rough, Hinata didn't resist, she commence him to kiss her where ever he wishes. The woman was lost in his touch and kisses, she prepared herself for this day to come and to make him happy one last time.

--

The next day, after countless sex time, Sasuke awaken in his bed, alone. He searched on the other side of the bed and found no naked body. He than smelled something delicious and yummy. He predicted it was his wife, preparing his morning like before. It was her usual rooting as his pleasing wife. He loves her for that part, but wonder why she bother waking way too early morning. Could she wait and be with him? He groan after lifting himself from the bed and putting some clothes on. Once he stepped outside, he immediately noticed something missing. _'Naruto'_. That's right, the strange boy who ruin everything. Sasuke hated that awful brat. Naruto mostly got in Sasuke's way. The boy practically ruin his relationship with Karin, it was because of him, Sasuke had to feel guilty and despair. But wait a minute. Where is the satin boy?

Sasuke walked down stair and than saw his plate on the decorative table as Hinata continued one for herself. He walked straight behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Good morning," he snuggled her. She replied with a kiss on his lips before he went to his food. He sat down and stared down at his two eye ball eggs, smash eggs underneath the eyes, than at the beacon. The beacon was the one that got him wondering. This was unusual. Deeply unusual. It was a sign.

"Hinata-"

**_Ding Dong_**

"Oh wait, I'll get it," she said cheerful, running to the front door without confirming to Sasuke. He waited in the kitchen, staring down at his sad meal, not eating it. Something was telling him that coming back was a bad idea. Very.

**"AH!"**

Hinata screamed. Sasuke instantly acted and ran to her. Once he made it to the front entrance, he saw two masked man wearing black every where standing next to his bleeding wife, "What the f-"

"Shut up!" one of the black man attacked Sasuke and hit him with an iron weapon, knocking him on the ground. He wasn't bleed, but the bump on the head made his head throbbed painfully.

"Sasuke!" Hinata yelled for Sasuke safety. She crawled to him, but one of the man grabbed one of her legs and dragged her away from her unsteady conscious husband. The woman had fear in her eyes, but what appeared mostly was her frighten tears. She was screaming for her life as the man placed himself on her center body preventing her from using her legs against him. The man had a lustful stare as the woman tried freeing herself from his weight on her. The man chuckled, enjoying playing with the girl, struggling to hit him, but her hit was useless until finally she slapped him hard. Though he was wearing cotton mask, the hit got him mad, "Oh, now you've done it. I like it when they're rough, that make it even more fun," he said as Hinata shivered from his remark. It frighten the Uchiha instantly. "Get away from her...." he was being to black out. His eyes could barely sustain themselves.

The man ignored Sasuke's plead, and slapped Hinata across her face harshly. She cried from the awful assault, "No, Hinata. You bastard, leave her alo-"

"I told you to shut up," growled the other masked man, hitting Sasuke on the head again. This time, making sure he stay silence. The last thing Sasuke saw was his wife being torture by the masked man abuse. And her last word was his name, 'No..... please stop,'

--

_I'm a need counseling  
I lost my mind and still haven't found it  
I used to be so well-rounded  
But now I tiptoe on hell's boundaries  
F. Baby A.K.A. crazy  
Trapped in a maze, therefore I am amazing  
Block E the doc, I'm just a patient  
And even with Navigation  
I'm lost on a..._

The next thing he saw was a bright light shinning down straight at his eyes. Sasuke blinked from his tiring eyes than moan from his soaring back. He grinned her teeth from the pain than tried to block the light but something prevented his arm from moving away. He turned to his side and saw handicaps on both hands. He was handicaps. But why? His mind suddenly remembered the two masked man who brutally harm his wife and knocked him down. _'It was them'_ he concluded, trying his strength to free himself but no budge. He than noticed something. _White_. The room he just barely recognize looked like a patient room. Everything was white, even his sheet that he just notice was white, "Wait a minute. Is it over? Was I just rescue? If I'm...." he jerked her head, "Hinata," he said, lifting his head and calling for anyone to answer him. Someone entered the room, but not a nurse.

"Sir, I need you to calm yourself," said a police officer, staring at Sasuke seriously.

"Oh thank god. Sorry, but have you-" but something stop him from completing his request. Someone very familiar walked behind the officer that got Sasuke intense, "**You**," he glared, "What are you doing here, Itachi?" he asked.

"Sasuke....... what did you do?" Itachi said, looking timid as the officer observed him.

"Me? What did I do? Where is Hinata?" Sasuke was confused at his brother's sadden expression. He never saw his brother in a deep sorrow like he is now in front of Sasuke before. In fact, Itachi wasn't the type to be showing any pity emotion, the man had a history of evil pleasure. Wanting things his own way, one way or the other. That's why Sasuke glared at him, because Itachi was one of the many man who wanted Hinata for themselves but didn't achieve. Unfortunately for them, Hinata was too loyal, trustworthy and kind to betray her husband, which got Itachi piss and jealous toward his little brother's wedding.

"You can't see her," spoke the handsome officer, narrowing at Sasuke's shocking eyes.

"What? Why? I want to see my wife. I want to know if she's alright. I demand to see my wife, now!" he exclaimed, mustering his strength to break free from the officer's handicap, "Stop your attempt, now! Or you'll be force to be put down," he warned holding Sasuke's arms down, but the young Uchiha struggled against the strong policeman. Within minute, other officer came in and help the first cop to stop Sasuke's attempt to escape. Eventually they had no choice but to give him a needle on the shoulder and put Sasuke to sleep. During the whole time, Itachi looked emotionless and solemn, he watched in no desire to help the police or help his little brother, instead he stood there silently as the male nurses put Sasuke to sleep, than left out of the room.

--

_I'm lost on a road  
I... I... I don't know what's wrong with me_

_But... but I'm a keep that styrofoam with me_

There were eerie voices around him, speaking to each other as his body moved along with the voices. It's seem, two male were dragging Sasuke some where, but where? Sasuke couldn't clear his mind, nor see vividly through his blank eyes. Everything was mysterious and confusing. Seconds later, he was place on a not so kindly sitting position and his head lay flat on a frigid table. He groaned from placement, forcing his body to get up and search for Hinata anyway possible.

"Here," spoke one of the voices, placing a cup of some liquid. Sasuke slowly gain conciseness, his hands were finally free and in his control, but his his head was still throbbing from the metal hit.

"..... What happen?" he said lazy, unaware his current location, and yet he had pretty good hit what's the location is call.

"You're being question," said a suited man, sitting across the table, facing Sasuke's wary expression. There was light above the table enough to see the man's lips, but above that it was all black. The other man stood on the far corner leaning against the wall, waiting paitently for his partner to ask question that Sasuke supposedly had.

"Question? Question for what?" Sasuke slid his hand through his head to feel the wrapped bandages from hospital earlier. Suddenly, it got him thinking about his wife and her condition, "Where is my wife? Is she alright?" his heart pounded, guilt build up for every second for the concern of his unpredictable wife whereabout. He feared for her safety and yet no one around him cares, it agitated him deeply.

"What did she do to get you so angry?" asked the mystery man, ignoring Sasuke's worries.

"What?- What am I here for?-"

"I said it before, you're here for questioning-"

"For what? What did I do?"

"You answer us,"

"Answer what!?"

The man sigh, "Fine, calm. You tell me, what happen between you and your wife's relationship? Did she made you upset in anyway?"

"Upset- What? I don't understand? What really is going in here? Why isn't anyone answering me?!" he stomp on top of the metal table and instantly stood glaring at both calm inspectors. For a second, the far corner man chuckled, than walked toward his partner.

"Alright, we'll corroborate with you unless you corroborate with us. Is that fair enough?" he replied, standing next to his sitting partner.

"Fair? What's fair when no one around didn't seem to care about what happen to my wife. Since I woke up in that hospital no one told me what happen to her-"

"Your wife is being watch and is in safe care," he assured him with smile on his lips. Sasuke heart calmed, in relief to hear that his wife was in good care and wasn't in harm way. But why is he with her?

"So now, would you mind answering us a few questions?" the standing man interrupted Sasuke's relief.

"For what? I didn't do anything. I don't know why I'm even here for. Shouldn't those two crook be in jail after what they did in my house?"

"Okay, and what did those crook do in your house anyway?" asked the sitting man.

"What did they do? They hit me on the head with some pipe metal, one of them slapped my wife and-and....... and I-I...."

"You what?"

"I don't know. I blacked out after the second hit on the head...... but I-I remember seeing one of them abusing my wife. She was..... she was screaming for help and than...... and than..."

"Than what? What happen?"

"I-I don't know. I blacked out after that," Sasuke's heart pounded, relieving himself on that awful and petrifying morning that scared his heart out, and two male weren't helping him, they were making things worse. The male glanced at each other, having doubt about what Sasuke just said to them, "W-Why are you doing that? You don't believe. Are you serious? How could I make this whole thing up?"

"I believe we should end this right here. It seem he won't corroborate," said the man, getting up from his seat and walking with his partner out of the room. Sasuke eye widen once they vanish behind the door and make a locking noise.

--

_I'm makin this money  
Just to go spend it  
Livin the good life  
Hope nobody ends it  
But who are you kidding?  
Ay who are you lying to?  
You know if they want you  
Best believe they will find you_

It has been two week since his time with the inspectors. Sasuke was place in some felicity for criminals, but he was alone in this prison with no real crooks, which wasn't bad because he needed some alone time to ponder what happen to his wife and why isn't anyone answering his questions. He was hurting inside, and desperate need to see Hinata. He doesn't know how long he has to be in this jail cell. During his time in the jail cell, he wondered about what would his life be if he and Hinata were still home. Probably feeling happy, spending their time in paid trip vocation. Loving her, kissing her, telling her how much he love her and that he was foolish for having an affair with one of her friends. He was a fool.

**_Click_**

His mind suddenly was interrupted by some cracking noises that got him alarm. His stomach tight from the lack of grub, the food in here wasn't that helpful in his system. Within second, one of the two guards unlocked his ceil, "Your lawyer is here," he said, stepping aside so the a main in a fine suit stepped in Sasuke ceil, than the guard closed the door.

"My lawyer? Why do I need my lawyer for?" Sasuke looked puzzled.

"You're being charge for abuse and assault on your wife," the man in black answered him.

Sasuke's eyes wide in shock, "Assault? But I did no such thing to her. It was those crooks, I'm the victim here. My wife and I were attack in out house two weeks ago-"

"Three weeks actually," he interrupted him.

"What?-"

"The action took place three weeks ago. You were on watch in the hospital for a week. Apparently the hit on your head was bad, unfortunately your wife will get away with her assault for defending herself,"

"Defen- What are you talking about?"

"Listen, there's no time to explain. All you have to do is plead guilty and confess your action on what you did to her. And maybe the court will give you something less punishment on you. Okay," he slightly answered Sasuke's question that he's been asking, He was piecing the puzzle together and only discovered that the two crook did something to convince everyone that Sasuke was the criminal. They probably set everything up so they could get away with the sin they set on him and Hinata. Those bastard! In the end, Sasuke only nodded, "Good, now follow me so we could finally get this trial over with," he said, walking out of the ceil with a confuse yet frighten Uchiha behind him.

--

_I'm lost on a road  
And there's no one to talk to  
There's nowhere to run to  
I'm goin in circles  
I'm talkin to myself  
Got me blazin this purple_

In the trial room, there were only seven jury, a judge, a cop, type-writer, the defense and offense. Once Sasuke was placed on his offense side, the defense people arrived from the entrance door. There he saw the lawyer who was the representative for his wife. Than after he came in, Itachi appearance surprise him. Why is he here?

"The court can commence. Is everyone present?" spoke the female judge, staring seriously at everyone.

"Your honor, my client decided to present herself once she needed," spoke the defense representative.

"The court accept," the judge spoke, "Now with no further notice, let the trial begin,"

Here where the fun part begin. Apparently what happen three weeks ago, Sasuke was claim attempt murder upon his helpless wife. That it was him who abuse his wife and raped her when she didn't obey his words. Thus resulting him beating her into a pulse than raping her. Not only this occur, it seem this event has been happening for awhile now and that Hinata was too scare to call for help. That Sasuke had threaten her if she ever told anyone about what really went in their house. This could also explain why Sasuke have those bandage on his head because Hinata used a weapon to defend herself, to run away from the problem that has been torturing her for a long time.

Sasuke was in shock, no wait! More in shock. The man was in outrage, the statement they made was totally faults. It was not true. It was those man who attack him were the one who beaten his wife and hit his head. How could they not understand it? Or see the evidences? Why is everyone against him all of sudden? The trial took over half an hour until finally it was Sasuke turn to speak, he was set on the confession stand and said what really happen. It worked a little, but the juries eyes turned into when the defended lawyer came in with a question that got him stun.

"Did you or did you not had an affair with someone other than you're wife?" the dashing lawyer narrowed his stared at the skeptical Uchiha. Sasuke was caught off guard, he glanced at everyone in the court, including his emotionless brother who didn't bother to help him. Sasuke could tell that Itachi mean business once he stepped in the court room.

"I-I.....I-I-I..."

"May I reminder you sir, you are under oath!" he reminded Sasuke strictly for the people to remember that this was for justice for innocence.

"...Yes, I did," he said softly. The juries spoke quietly amongst themselves while the honor slammed her tiny hammer on the wooden round wood, silencing the juries. Now things got very uncomfortable for Sasuke when the question became serious. Itachi looked displease on every unbelievable answer that Sasuke gave to the lawyer. It the moment that Sasuke was shatter into pieces while Itachi was dissatisfy toward his brother.

After he was done, there was one more piece left to fulfill. The lawyer finally called upon his client to the stand. It was Hinata's turn to speak, so when the revealed herself from a mysterious door that Sasuke didn't noticed before he became overwhelm in fear. He froze in shock at her new appearances, no, on her face. She didn't look like the woman he last saw in the house. Her face was covered in buries, red and purple marks were all over his hands, she even wore sunglasses to cover the black eyes. Sasuke wanted to run to his wife and hugged her for not protecting her when she needed protection. This is the lovely piece that he left on her and did nothing to prevent it. It was a horrible sight and everyone blamed Sasuke for it. For a second there, he even agreed to them that it was his fault. But he knew it wasn't his fault physically, maybe mentally but not like this. It didn't do it!

"It was him," she said, which got Sasuke speechless. Did she just confessed that it was her husband who beaten and raped her? Did she? But what about the crooks? The juries again mumbled amongst themselves. Itachi shook his head in a 'no' form and in disappointment. Sasuke gulped at Hinata's words. It was like stab on the back, and shot on his heart, and a shocking betrayal that he never saw coming. Her words about that event three weeks was all lies. He never abuse her. He never insulted her or cursed her. He never threaten her. But the one thing he agreed too and it was the only thing he couldn't deny was the fact he did cheated on her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Uchiha, you may be excuse," her lawyer helped up and guided her out of the room. Sasuke followed her every move and was hurt. There, he wouldn't swore he saw her made a secretive smirk from her lips before the door shut.

"Mr. Uchiha," Sasuke mind was interrupted and stared at the judge, "How do you plead?"

Sasuke glanced at his lawyer and remembered what he told him earlier to plead guilty, but Sasuke had another thing mind, "No guilty your honor. Let me explain, please. I never did anyth-"

Slam

"Mr. Uchiha, the court is finish. You had your chance on the stand and there's no explaining. Now please sit back down so the jury could reach to a decision," she said strictly at him.

Suddenly one of the juries got up and spoke, "Uh your honor, the juries had made their decision,"

"And what is it?"

"We, the juries, find the offended Sasuke Uchiha, guilty, for the horror he set on his wife. No further discussion your honor,"

"Than it's decided," she said, slamming her hammer for confirm. Just like that it was over and decided by the justice court with no black mailing or threats. It was settle in a court. His sin was justify. It was actually justify in a normal court, and his beaten wife testify against him. That was it.

--

_I think I'm losin it  
I might be losin it  
I just might lose  
Am I losin my mind?  
And I'm so confused I don't know what to do  
And I need a clue before I run out of time_

In a lifeless room with no warm just cold surrounding his air, the place felt hell. The light above him was the only light in this ceil. He wanted to weep, to cry for the pain that his heart was giving in. He had no one, and hear no voices to comfort him. Everything was beginning to fall and die. Was destiny actually working against him and make him pay for his sin. It felt like he was actually losing it. Losing everything, but why. Why?

--

Two days later, he finally got a visitor. A stupid visitor. Who would want to visit a convict? In fact, who even cares for a convict anyways?

"Hello, Sasuke," said the same annoying voice from before. Sasuke didn't bother turning to stare at his cocky brother.

"Why are you even here, Itachi? Go away," he said in a further distance in the ceil. Sounding like a lost soul wandering within a hollow cage that he'll forever be.

"I'm not here alone. Someone here's who want to talk to you," he said, walking away and than another presences enter the hallway. Sasuke didn't care who it was, but when that voice echo through his ears, he jerked to stare at his formally dressed wife.

"Hinata?" he rushed to the bars, and than began breathing heavily, "H-Hinata, oh dear god it's you..." he wanted to cry, pleading to touch her. It seem what happen in court didn't effect his feeling toward her, he still love her, but does she? Let's see......

"It hurt doesn't it. To be trap. Alone in a prison that you can not escape," she had her sunglasses, preventing Sasuke from staring at her black eyes that those two crooks did to her.

"W-W-What-What a-are you talking about?" he was close into tears, staring at his emotionless wife, suffering by her words that he never thought that would escape from her mouth.

She chuckled, "Did you honestly believe that I was happy for your return," he froze, "Your so pathetic. You've stay away, and maybe I could gone away with my own life,"

"What?"

"You see Sasuke, everything was planned. My crying, scream, assault and the two masked man,"

"You mean....."

"Yes,"

"But your bruises, the marks-"

"Make-up. It's surprising how product these day could do," she smirked.

"But I saw blood coming out of your mouth,"

"Fake blood. He handed me fake blood once I opened the door, and did my role after that,"

"So you mean to tell me it was a set up. To get me here,"

"Everything, yes. It deserve you right for the pain you put on me. Did you have any idea how it was like to be alone? To be questioning your own faithful trust to the man you love. I was alone! I cried for you every night and it was killing me. I prayed for you to return to me, but each day I waited, it killed him also," she sounded desperate yet hateful toward her worthless husband.

"Him?"

"Oh that's right, Naruto invited Itachi over to help me. Itachi was the one who helped me over come my despair and sorrow. He is a true gentleman, but it was my son who loved me. Naruto wanted justice. From there he told me his plan to get you here, but in order for you to be in this prsion, I have to accept the fact that you'll never love the way you used to. It took me days, but I accepted. I accepted that you're not the husband that I married. You, Sasuke Uchiha, is no longer my Husband. I've officially made it clear after I sign the paper,"

"No! I won't sign anything!" Sasuke glared at the smirking woman.

"It doesn't matter because the court agreed to every term that I requested, that including an official divorce document," she chuckled.

"Why Hinata? Why?..." he looked depress, the expression that she was in after he left.

"You wouldn't know how it feel like to be depress and cage. I loved so much Sasuke, so very, but you destroy it. This is your lost, not mind. Enjoy your ten years in prison," she waved.

"What?" he was taking in even more shock. Ten years! "Wait Hinata! Come back-"

"Oh and one more thing," she stopped and spoke from the distance hallway, "Congratulation, your finally going to be a dad, but this time, you won't stop me," she said stepping out of Sasuke's life for the next ten years.

_Am I losin it?  
Am I losin it?  
I think I'm losin  
I'm losin my mind  
Am I losin it?  
Am I losin it?  
I think I'm losin  
I'm losin my mind_

--

Outside, Itachi waited peacefully with his limo for the smiling Ms, Hyuuga. She hugged him than helped her in the car, where a familiar grinning blond kissed her on the cheek, "Oh thanks Naruto, love you too," she kissed him on his adorable cheeks. He giggled from her kiss.

"Don't I get one. After all without me, you've not done this on your own," he smirked.

"Right," she teased him, "And what do you want?" she smiled.

"I don't know, something little on the lips," he stated. Hinata than kissed him without any hesitated movement which got Itachi off guard. Naruto gave a blank stare, "Thank you for be there for me," she breath between their faces.

"Anything for you," he softly said, kissing her once again but this time deeper and passionately. Naruto pouted, before staring at the window and sigh, "I think I'm losing it," he stated, wondering if what he did was a good idea. But hey! He got rid of the younger Uchiha, now, is it possible to get rid the next one. Perhaps. Until than, will see how this goes.

* * *

**There! It's finally over. I told you there was a twist, so deal with the couple that didn't get their unhappy ending. So please, tell me what you thought about the story. Also, don't forget to vote on my poll for my future story call "Random".**

**Review!!!!**


End file.
